


Sleep Well

by monkiainen



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: A Very Old Work That Has Been Finished Now, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The questions have answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another little piece that has been sitting uncompleted in my computer for a while. I did some edits and finally finished it. Fills the challenge _question_ @ [ fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).

In general, people saw him as an annoying prick. For the most part it was all true. 

However, what people didn’t know how and why he was the annoying prick. No one knew it, except himself. And he wasn’t going to share the fact with anyone. Enough lives had been destroyed because of him already – no more.

So Rick Stetler continued his life as an annoying asshole – till one faithful day when it all came crashing down on him.

* * *

In general, people saw him as a slow, bulky guy who dutifully did what the brass wanted him to do. For the most part people were wrong. He might have been bulky and had a southern accent, but by no means he was not slow. On the contrary, although the jerks didn’t see it coming before it was all too late.

People knew he had been married and had three children. They also knew no matter what, he was the one person they could always trust to watch their back and do their job.

But lately Frank Tripp had been feeling a bit under the weather. It would have been nice to have someone he could lean on when things got tough. Never could he have guessed where he would find that shoulder to lean on.

* * *

Later on, once the reports were written and damages were counted for, both men asked themselves the same question: is he the one I’ve been looking for? The answer was “yes”. Both men were able to sleep peacefully for the first time in years, in each other’s arms. 


End file.
